This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The main purpose of this study is to compare the fat content in the breast milk of women representing five different ethnic groups in New Mexico. The second aim is to compare this information with the diet and body composition of these women.